


Day 2 Jealousy/Protectiveness

by badwolfchild



Series: coldatom week 2017 spring [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Len goes full mama bear, M/M, Protectiveness, according to Mick, coldatomweek 2017, he's not wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfchild/pseuds/badwolfchild
Summary: Len hates Raymond's stupid brother. It's not because he has a crush on the Pretty Boy, he just knows how a brother should act and Sydney isn't doing any of it right.Sydney is totally wrong, by the way. Len's not an overprotective boyfriend, he's just a concerned friend looking out for his very timid and heart of gold friend. (Who is he kidding, he's totally an overprotective boyfriend. Just don't let Raymond know that.)





	Day 2 Jealousy/Protectiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 for coldatom week 2017

“So we finally get to meet the infamous twin brother, how exciting.” Len drawls from his corner of the bridge.

 

Raymond, standing at the console in the middle of the bridge, throws a glare over his shoulder. “If it was up to me, I’d never see the guy again. Unfortunately for this mission, he has an invite to this party we need to get into, and since I’m still legally dead, I need to get him to let me go in his place.”

 

Len rolls his eyes as he pushes off the wall. “Okay, fine, whatever. I’ll go too to keep you safe from your big bro.”

 

Raymond fully turns around. “He’s only four minutes older than me, and I can handle him on my own.”

 

Len gives him a skeptical look. “Raymond, you can’t even stand up to our resident bookworm.” Len glances at Heywood. “No offence.” Len crosses his arms and stalks forward. “How are you suppose to stand up to the guy that’s been bullying you your whole life?”

 

“Hey, offence taken.” Heywood sputters.

 

“No one cares, Steelhead.”

 

“Hey,” Raymond gets in his face. “Stop it. He didn’t do anything to you.”

 

Len doesn’t back down. “Really? What are you gonna do about it?”

 

“Um, I don’t… Just stop.” Len gives Raymond a ‘I told you so’ face. Raymond sighs. “Fine, you can come with me. Just no hurting him.”

 

“Mentally or physically?” The two start heading to the exit of the ship.

 

Raymond slaps him on the arm. “Both! He may be a dick, but he’s still my brother.”

 

Len sighs. “Fine, take all the fun out of it.”

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

The two are at the end of the driveway when Raymond freezes. “I don’t think I can do this.”

 

Len growls and spins around. “ _ Honestly, Raymond _ . You have taken down an immortal mad man from the future, weird bird people, an evil speedster, the former leader of the league of assassins, even  _ me _ when I was young and murdery. Yet you can’t face your own  _ brother _ ?”

 

“Well, when you put it like that,”

 

“You’ll see I’m right, now let’s  _ go _ .” Len grabs Raymond by the arm, but Raymond stays rooted in his spot. “What  _ now _ ?”

 

Raymond starts to fidget. “It’s just, all those guys, I had my suit to fight them as the Atom. With Sydney, I’m just stupid, nerdy Ray.”

 

Len takes a deep breath as he faces Raymond fully again. “That may be true, but, and this may come as a shock, you are also a good person with a strong heart. When you became a billionaire and had your own company, the first thing you did was build a suit to help people and give them hope. And let me tell you, that is not even on the list of things I would do if I had your power and wealth. 

 

“And so what if you’re a little nerdy? Newsflash Raymond,  _ everyone _ is a little nerdy. Some just hide it better than others. Now call me crazy, but I’d take you over the Atom any day.”

 

Raymond looks to Len like he hung the moon. “That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

 

Len shifts his eyes away and clears his throat. “Yeah well, tell anyone I said that and I’ll dye all your underwear pink.” Len grabs Raymond’s arm again and this time Raymond willingly goes to the front door. Len gestures to the front door. Raymond takes a deep breath, squares his shoulders, and rings the doorbell.

 

Raymond fidgets for about two seconds. “Welp, he’s not here. Let’s go back and make a different plan.”

 

He’s about to turn around and scurry off when the door opens. “Hello, may I… help… you? Ray?”

 

Len is just barely able to hide his shock. He knew this Sydney and Raymond were twins, but seeing this man with Raymond’s face is just eerie. They may look the same at first glance, but as Len studies him more, he can tell the two are complete opposites. Where Raymond hunches in on himself, his brother stands more confidently, and how Raymond is more open with his expressions and emotions, Sydney seems to keep his cards close to his chest.

 

Raymond gives a weak smile and wave. “Hey, Syd. Surprise? Turns out I’m not as dead as everyone thinks I am.”

 

Sydney nods slowly. “I can see that. Why don’t you and your,  _ friend _ , come in and explain everything in more detail.”

 

Sydney steps aside and the two make their way in. Sydney leads them to the kitchen where he pours a glass of whiskey and downs it in go. Raymond frowns at that. “I thought you told Mom and Dad that you had slowed down on the drinking.”

 

Sydney pours another glass and sips this one more slowly. “My not so dead brother just showed up on my doorstep two years after his memorial service. I think I’m entitled to a drink.”

 

Len chooses now to speak up. He crosses his arms. “Only if you’re gonna share with the class.”

 

Sydney really looks at him for the first time. “I’m sorry, but who are you now? You look familiar.”

 

Len gives a fake smile. “I just have one of those faces.”

 

Raymond elbows Len. “Snart, stop it.” He whispers. “Just let me handle it.”

 

“Wait,  _ Snart?! _ As in  _ Captain Cold?! _ I know you used to have a thing for the bad boys in high school, but to fake your own death just for some hook up? What the hell’s wrong with you?!”

 

Raymond looks offended. “Whoa, you have it all wrong. I did not fake my death!”

 

“ _ That’s _ what you’re going to deny?” Len adds in.

 

Raymond looks close to strangling Len. “ _ Please _ , stop talking.” He turns to his brother. “Now if you’ll just listen, I’ll tell you what  _ really _ happened and how it was so much out of my control.”

 

Raymond sat his brother down and explained everything, from Damien Darhk all the way to being recruited by Hunter to be part of the Legends. Sydney took everything in stride surprisingly, not much could shock people after the appearance of metahumans in Central City. Len sat next to Raymond, silent the whole time. At one point Len had gotten up to get his own glass and one for Raymond as well. Even though he didn’t ask for it, Len knew a thing or two about dealing with family and he nodded gratefully without pausing in his story.

 

Sydney takes a moment to let it all sink in. He chooses his next words carefully. “So if you’ve been going around saving space and time, why reach out to me now?”

 

Raymond studies his now empty glass. “I need your help with something.”

 

Sydney scoffs. “Of course you need something, you always need something. You act all high and mighty, up in your big office, until you need something. Then you just come crawling back.”

 

Raymond shakes his head, fully defeated. “This was a mistake. Let’s just go, we’ll figure something else out.”

 

Raymond goes to get up, but Len grabs him by the arm and pulls him back down. He glares at Sydney all the while. “Sit back down Raymond, we aren’t leaving.” Len’s not sure what’s come over him, but he knows how a big brother acts and it’s not pushing your sibling away when they are asking for help. “What kind of brother are you? Did you know that the whole reason I’m here is because Raymond was too scared to come see you himself? I thought he was just exaggerating, because there is no way someone as nice and kind hearted as Raymond could have a brother that’s  _ that _ cruel to him. Guess I was wrong.”

 

Sydney glares right back at Len, Raymond pulling at Len’s arm the whole time trying to get him to leave. “ _ I’m _ the one that’s cruel?! He died, and I was the one left to pick up all the pieces. We might not have always gotten along, but he’s still my baby brother.” Sydney looks Raymond right in the eyes. “It’s  _ my _ job to look out for you, and I failed. I should have been there for you after Anna, but I wasn’t. And then you went and built that stupid suit that got you blown up.”

 

Len let’s go of Raymond so he could run around the table. He pulls his brother into a hug. “I’m sorry. I should have come to you as soon as I could, I was just so lost.” Len looks away to give the brothers some privacy. 

 

After a couple minutes of the two holding each other, Raymond pulls away. He sniffs and wipes his red eyes. He gives a small smile. “Do you want to see a time ship from the future?”

 

Sydney puts his hands on Raymond’s shoulders. “Yes, I want to learn everything there is about your life now. I want to be more involved like I should have from the beginning.” 

 

Len stands up. “Great, now that we had this great bonding moment, let’s get going.” He leads the way as Raymond and Sydney trail behind.

 

Sydney starts whispering, thinking Len can’t hear him. “The only thing is, is your boyfriend going to keep glaring holes in me the whole time?”

 

Len hears Raymond stutter and is sure his face is beat red. “My boy- Snart is not my boyfriend. He’s not even really my friend.” Len pushes down the pain those words cause him. He might not have been the nicest person in the world to Raymond, but he thought they were at least somewhere close to friendship after working together all this time.

 

“Seriously? Because he plays the overprotective boyfriend role pretty well.”

 

Len is eager to hear what Raymond has to say about that, but he stays silent. The rest of the trip back to the Waverider is spent with Sydney asking Raymond questions about what it’s like to time travel.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Len leads the way into the bridge, where the whole team is gathered waiting for their return. “About time you two, we were about to send a search party.” Sara jokes. Her grin drops when Sydney walks in next to Raymond. “I didn’t realize you were bringing your brother back here, Ray.”

 

Sydney steps forward with his hand out to shake. “I insisted. You must be Captain Sara Lance?”

 

Sara shakes his hand. “I am.” 

 

Sydney moves on to the others. “And you must be Stein, Jax, Nate, Mick, Amaya, and Rip.” He points to each one and they nod in turn. “Listen, I’m sure Ray has told you some pretty bad things about me. I’ll be the first to admit that we’ve never seen eye to eye-”

 

Mick’s munching on a donut. “I heard it’s ‘cause you were a real dick to ‘im.” Mick calls out from the back with his mouth full.

 

Sydney nods. “I was. But now I’m here to change that. I want to be close to my brother, and genuinely get to know him. He says you guys need my help? Well I’m here for it.”

 

Sara nods. “We could use all the help we can get, here’s what you need to do,” Sydney and Raymond step up to the console together to listen to Sara’s plan. Len stops paying attention since he won’t be needed and wanders over to Mick, keeping an eye on Sydney all the while.

 

Mick may act like an idiot at times, but he does know how to read tension in a room. He raises a brow at his old friend. “What’s got your panties in a twist.”

 

Len’s eyes never leave Sydney. “Don’t like him. I don’t think Raymond should have just forgiven him that easily.”

 

“Is it that, or is this about your little crush on Haircut?”

 

Len finally tears his eyes away from Sydney to glare at Mick. “I don’t have a  _ crush _ .”

 

Mick snorts. “Naw it’s more than that. You actually care for ‘im. You see Palmer 2.0 and see ‘im as a threat, so now your goin’ all mama bear on the poor guy.”

 

Len refuses to admit he’s pouting. “Nothing  _ poor _ about him.”

 

Mick rolls his eyes. “Whatever. There’s no point in tryin’ to get through to you when your bein’ all stubborn about this.”

 

Mick wanders off at this point.

 

Len is totally pouting at now. “Not stubborn.” He mutters under his breath.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Sydney agreed to let Raymond go in his place to the party, since he knows what he’s looking for, but he wants to stick close on the comms. Sara agreed it’s a good plan to help keep Raymond’s cover as his brother. If Raymond gets stuck in any conversations, it’s Sydney’s job to feed him lines.

 

Even Len has to admit that’s a good plan, the only problem is that Len is stuck alone on the bridge with the jerk. Everyone else had a part to play except him, so he got stuck with babysitting duty. Sydney is standing by at the console waiting for Raymond to show up while Len is lounging on his spot on the floor against the archway between the bridge and the captain’s quarters. Len is banging his pinky ring against the floor, taking great pleasure in watching Sydney flinch every time.

 

“Can you please quit it?” Sydney finally snaps. Len just shifts his gaze to him and begins to tap even faster. Sydney sighs. “Alright, I know we didn’t get off on the right foot here, but I’m sorry. I can’t change how I acted before, but I’m really trying here.” Len continues to tap away. “What can I do to make things right with you? Even Ray forgave me.”

 

Len leaps up and stalks into Sydney’s space. He smirks at the way Sydney flinches. “Raymond is a too trusting, overgrown puppy. Now me on the other hand, I’ve been burned before by a man claiming to be family. I can count on one hand the people I truly care about, like my baby sister. Wanna know what I did to him after he broke my sister’s heart?” Sydney nods, shaking slightly. “I put an icicle through his chest. And what do you know, Raymond is one of those few lucky people too. So if you do  _ anything _ , put one foot out of place, make one rude comment to him, and I will make sure your body is  _ never  _ found. You got it?” Sydney nods. Len pats him on the chest with a smile. “Good, glad we had this talk. Oh look, Raymond’s arrived. This is your queue, good luck.”

 

Len is sure he put the fear of God in the guy, so he sits back in silence the rest of the time. The plan goes off without a hitch and the rest of the team file back onto the ship. Raymond’s laughing about something with his brother, the rest of the team laughing at the story too. Len slips out unnoticed and makes it back to his room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Len has been spending the last hour on his bed throwing his blue bouncy ball into the air and catching it. A timid knocking comes at his door. He yells for them to come in and rolls his eyes when he sees Raymond. “Haven’t we spent enough time together for today, Eagle Scout? Shouldn’t you being spending it with your wonder twin?”

 

“Sydney had to head home, but we made plans to hang out next time we’re here in 2017.”

 

Len continues to toss his ball into the air. “Good for you.” He spits out. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m very busy.”

 

Raymond grabs the ball midair. “Oh look, your schedule just cleared up.”

 

Len sighs as he sits up, scooching to the edge of the bed. “What do you want Raymond?”

 

“So, before the start of the mission, Sydney had his comm on. I don’t think he even realized it, but I overheard you guys talking. Did you mean what you said?”

 

Len starts picking at a spot on his jeans. “That I put an icicle through his chest? Yup, just ask Barry, he was there.”

 

Raymond groans. “You know what I mean.”

 

Len looks up. “That I care about you? Is that what you want me to say? Fine, I care about you and your stupid face.”

 

Raymond smiles and Len’s stomach does flips. “I care about you too.”

 

“So, you were really into bad boys in high school?” Raymond groans again as he covers his face with his hands. He flops down next to Len and lays on his back. Len pats him on the leg then flops down next to him. “Can I tell you a secret?”

 

Raymond peeks between his fingers. “What?”

 

“In high school, nerdy pretty boys were my type.”

 

Raymond chuckles. “Really?”

 

Len nods seriously. “Yup.”

 

“And now?”

 

“Now, I have my eyes on another nerdy pretty boy.”

 

Raymond grins. “And who is that?”

 

“Maybe you’ve met him, his name is Nate-” Len gets cut off as Raymond throws a pillow in Len’s face. 

 

“Jerk.” He laughs.

 

Len throws the pillow aside and rolls onto his side. He puts his hand on Raymond’s face. “I meant what I said, you really are one of the few people I care deeply for.”

 

Raymond reaches up and takes his hand. “Thank you, truly. I meant it when I said I’ve never had anyone protect me like this before.”

 

“Well that’s what an overprotective boyfriend is suppose to do.”

 

“You overheard us?”

 

Len nods. “Didn’t mean to.” He really didn’t, they just weren’t being as quiet as they thought they were.

 

“It’s fine. And what I said, I didn’t mean that. I do think of you as a friend,  _ more  _ than that even.”

 

“Good, because then that would make what I’m about to do very awkward.”

 

“What are you about-” Len leans down and captures Raymond’s mouth in his. Raymond responds with fever, and Len climbs more fully on top of Raymond. Things start to get more heated and Len reaches his hands under Raymond’s shirt. Raymond moans at that and buckles his hips forward. Len moans, fully stradling Raymond, and takes the other man’s shirt off. Len starts sucking at Raymond’s neck when he hears his door open.

 

“Hey Ray, I forgot my- oh, I don’t need to see this!” Len flops onto his back with a groan as Raymond shoots up and scrambles for his top. 

 

Sydney has his back to them. “Why didn’t you knock?!” Raymond shouts.

 

“I was gone  _ two minutes! _ I forgot my jacket and everyone said you went this way. I didn’t think you and your boyfriend would have mounted each other in that time frame!” Sydney turns around, only to shut his eyes again. “Oh man, I so did not need to see my brother with sex hair.”

 

“I look the same as  _ you _ , we’re  _ twins _ dumbass!”

 

Len has his arm draped over his eyes as the two fight.

 

“I thought you weren’t even really  _ friends _ ! This all looked pretty friendly to me!”

 

“It’s kinda a new development! Now get your dumb coat and  _ leave _ ! It’s in my room somewhere, Gideon will tell you where to go!”

 

Len hears the door slide shut, then Raymond sighs. He feels the bed shift as Raymond flops back down next to him. “That was the most efficient buzzkill ever.”

 

“Yup.” Len agrees as he moves his arm away. The two intertwined their hands as they look at each other with a grin. Raymond starts laughing. It’s contagious because soon Len starts chuckling too. “Why are we laughing? That was mortifying.”

 

“It’s just, who would have thought we’d be here,” Raymond lifts their hands. “Making out like teenagers, only to be walked in on by my brother? All because of your protective streak.”

 

Len pouts. “I don’t have a protective streak.”

 

“Oh, my mistake. I’ll just-” Raymond starts to get up, only to be stopped by an arm around his waist. Raymond starts laughing again as Len pulls him back down.

 

“Fine, I may be slightly overprotective.” Len admits.

 

Raymond glances at the hand still around his waist. “Just  _ slightly? _ ”

 

Len just kisses the stupid grin off his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check my tumblr badwolfchild.


End file.
